


Soulmates

by Prettyseaboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/M, Faye Yeager - Freeform, Feminine Eren Yeager, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Omega Eren Yeager, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Short Eren Yeager, Spoilers, Suicide, Swearing, Sweet, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyseaboy/pseuds/Prettyseaboy
Summary: Dt jessisuncreative on IG.Levi and Eren are soulmates from the war days, they find each other once more. This is their reunion.***Eren is an Omega and has both parts (m/f), it was requested this story be with the female of the Omega, so it will basically be a Levi/Fem!Eren oneshot.





	Soulmates

Eren, an Omega, was a poor clerk at a simple grocery store in one of the busiest cities in the world, his hometown, Shiganshina. The city was known widely for good food and fun, and it was a hotspot for celebrities and all sorts of nobilities. He worked there on weekdays, not surprising since he'd gotten out of school at fifteen when his mother passed and he stopped showing up. Aside from his hopes of meeting his fated mate one day, his mother was his whole world. She meant more to him than anything else, and she was taken from him by a vicious killer who had since passed. What made him even angrier about it was that, it had happened in their home, on the floor beneath his bedroom, while he was sleeping and she was reading. He woke up late that following morning, confused as to why his mother hadn't came to wake him up. He was slow and sleepy in going down the steps to the living room, yawning and even getting a stretch in before the thick scent of iron hit him. The spacious room could only hide so much behind a couch, blocking the view of the living room from the stairs. He rounded it faster than he'd ever moved while still half asleep, and the second lifeless amber eyes met his he collapsed onto his knees, at mercy of the scene before him. He screamed and cried until his distressed pheromones made the cops show up. He was near passing out, crying into the shoulder of a man he couldn't remember. His head was too foggy to bring back any thought apart from his mom and her skin coated with her own blood. The whole neighborhood said that it was possible he did it, he almost had to go to court for his own mother's death. But the police that came to his house the day he found out his mother's death vouched for him, told the judge the shape he had been in when they arrived. It wasn't possible that he killed her, especially so since he was Omega. Omegas were more docile and patient, and had never killed, ever. Not once in history had there been a murder caused by an Omega. Eren certainly wouldn't be the start. The forensics also showed none of Eren's fingerprints, and he was let off. His father was heartbroken, and as much as he loved Eren, a year later he said he couldn't bear it any longer without his wife, and jumped off of the second tallest building in the city. Eren was in the middle of his shift when he received word of his father's suicide and, though he cried for two weeks straight, he still couldn't bring himself to feel any less numb about it. His mother's funeral was nothing extravagant, only for his dad, his aunt, and himself. They talked about her while she was being cremated two buildings away and his aunt had to help him walk into the building to collect her urn. He was the only one he allowed to hold it for a week, he couldn't bear anyone else accidentally dropping his mother's ashes and losing her forever. His dad's funeral, however, had to come straight out of his own wallet. He got his ashes as well. Both urns stayed in a container reserved for them only, in his closet. It kept them safe, and that's all Eren cared about.

All that trauma lead Eren to move in with his aunt, his father's sister Faye. She was kind and helped Eren through the lows after both his parents’ passings. He'd tried several different times to take his own life, but the same face kept bringing him back out of it. The voice playing in his head that always made him feel like a lost child, but it made him feel safe and sane as well. He couldn't put a name to it, despite knowing the face and entire being of the man that kept him from harming himself for his entire life. His fated mate from his last life, a past lover. All Eren's hope had gone into finding him one day. Every night he prayed the man in his dreams and his thoughts would be there in the morning and his wait would be over. But he knew that was just wishful thinking.

However, he didn't think it was impossible.

He trudged to work one freezing Saturday morning, early December and the cold was really kicking his ass all the way there. He thanked the sky for the wind blowing in the direction of the store and not in the direction of his frostbitten face. When he finally walked through the doors he shook, his icy fingers finding their way up against his faux fur jacket hood to pull it down off his silky chocolate locks. He made his way into the break room to put his chilled jacket away and sat for a moment. Something felt different about the air, and it wasn't just the cold nipping at his skin. He forgot about it, though, and snuggled his face into his soft black hoodie, one or two sizes too big for his skinny frame, at least, he was skinny down to his waist. Everything after his waist was thicc and he couldn't be happier about how pretty his body was. That aside, his rosy cheeks and red nose buried a little further into the material before he let a soft huff out, the man inside his head telling him gently to stop playing around. It put him to work, though, and he clocked in and got to his chair to wish the existing customers a safe drive and to come again if they could. He was very polite, and it was that reason the store had hired him in the first place, along with him being such a cutie. He always made the customers feel welcomed or that someone was looking out for them. Being seventeen sucked, because he couldn't work the cash register yet at his particular store. But that was alright with him, he helped customers and bid them farewell and that was fine enough. But sometimes the days got slow, and while it was quiet, it was entirely too boring for his liking.

Half the day had passed before he heard from the man again, it told him that he looked lovely, and he repeated the word “lovely” in his head in different variations for a long while, until he remembered the name he had been searching for his whole life. It was Levi. He heard the voice again, but it sounded angrier than he'd ever heard it before.

“I don't care, I don't. Get off me.” Eren blinked towards his door, he couldn't figure out why the man was so pissed. He heard a woman's voice, then, faintly.

“But I love you honey!” His Levi chimed in again, almost in a growl.

 _“Go buy somethin’, I don't wanna hear from you until we get back to Trost.”_ Trost. He'd heard that in his dreams several times too. But who was the woman?

He found his eyes glued to the door in front of him and shook his head, his pretty pink lips falling open to take in a yawn. It was then that he turned his head, his eyes opening and closing a few times as he saw the man from his dreams and that was constantly in his head. His eyes stayed open then, in fact, they grew even wider. He was just standing there, all the way across the huge store at the welcome doors with his arms crossed over his chest. The brunette felt his breath slip away, rendering him weak and he just barely had enough energy to slip off his chair and start off a light jog with his eyes never leaving the man. He breathed in again, everything else around him becoming blurry. His Alpha, his one and only, this was his _fated mate._ He heard his staff shouting at him to stop running and to return to his seat, but he couldn't. He couldn't just let his beloved walk out the door without even tangling himself into his life. Now, that would just be unfair for him not to constantly be thinking about Eren every day. Halfway almost, he was fully sprinting and the man still hadn't noticed him despite the angry staff and customers that had to dodge him. He hadn't even noticed that he was close to crying in the middle of the store, his eyes pooled with tears and his breaths more like gasps. It was then when he caught the man's eyes, right as he bit his lip to hold back his happy whine. He heard it, too, his name breathlessly leaving the man's lips while his eyes went wide as they collided. It was far from graceful but they hadn't been hurt in the fall. Levi's hands grabbed everywhere they could before finding purchase at Eren's waist, while Eren's stayed tightly around the man's neck. He couldn't help himself then. He was almost positive whatever pheromones he or both of them were letting out were potent enough to fill up the whole store.

“I found you I found you I found you,” he said in a rushed whimper, his senses finally becoming overwhelmed. He felt Levi's arms tighten around him, squeezing him and pulling his body ever closer. His own hands went to Levi's face, and their lips slotted together perfectly. They had forgotten each other's names, perhaps, but they had remembered the way they moved, the way everything worked. It was effortless how they kissed and so easily fell into their rhythm. They weren't making out, they weren't rushing anything, it was all soft, and it was as if the world froze around them as the brunette parted his lips, letting Levi's tongue enter his mouth as he pulled Levi closer by his hand on the Alpha’s  face. But they only had a few seconds before he broke away to speak.

“Eren, Eren I'm engaged to someone…”

“So we… we aren't… going to be together?” Eren felt his heart clench. If he couldn't be with his fated mate, the man destined to be with him, picked by the stars for him, he couldn't live. He had no purpose in life after that. Tears he'd let pool in his eyes during their lip locking finally came down, tumbling over his cheeks then dripping from his face like rain. The Alpha was quick to console him, pulling him against his chest and holding him there as he hushed him and wiped his eyes with his thumbs.

“I never said that, silly…” Levi pushed the brunette's bangs back behind his ears, pressing his lips against his exposed forehead. “I just don't know how I'll make her leave… she's such a pain in my side, too. Oh, I'm so glad that I found you.” Levi squished his cheeks, making the younger’s face turn red before he pulled his head away, and buried it in the crook of his mate's neck, taking in his scent to try to calm down. This was his, all of it, every last bit of the scent, all of it was for him and him alone. His scent glands hadn't been touched, there was no one else's scent there, and he was thankful for that. Then, he remembered his own scent, and pondered whether his staff was still fussing or even paying attention as they laid there on the marble floor, both the man's and the teen's eyes wet with tears. Levi turned them onto their sides, and Eren brought them up onto their knees so they were holding each other with their foreheads together.

Everything was fine until Eren heard the clack of heels against the tiles and a girlish huff, close to a growl, pointed towards them. He pushed himself off his lover, brushing off his mouth before he got up to his feet, Levi watching him in question, and he walked towards the woman. This was for sure Levi's fiancé. He wanted to walk up to her and _slug her_ right in her ugly face, nothing was stopping him from doing it either. She continued to march toward him, and Eren wasn't afraid one bit. She was taller by a bout, even with his long legs he was considered short though, so he was used to it. She looked very eager for him to come closer, until his fist collided with her cheek, and she fell to the floor. Omegas were weak and docile, and had never been the cause of a murder, sure, but that didn't mean they weren't violent to each other or betas. Beta girls and Omega boys were on the same playing ground, there was no stigma to a male Omega hitting a Beta girl, but there was when it was the other way around. As she looked up at the boy, he got down and took his place on top of her ribs, keeping her grounded in that spot. He figured what made him so angry was that this woman had been keeping his mate from him for so long, and she really tried to take him away again after they found each other. But he was pissed, he was _livid._

“You and him, are _done_.” He huffed as he got back up and grabbed Levi's hand, pulling him up and starting off towards the break room to get his jacket. He could hear that ugly woman's grotesque yelling after them but he just couldn't be bothered with it. Once he'd obtained his jacket and put it back on properly, Levi dragged him back to the now angry woman. He swiped the ring off her finger, he'd bought it after all, and pocketed it, exiting the store with his lovely brunette in tow. He was more than tempted to drive with Eren in his lap, but he didn't want to get pulled over. So he opened the passenger side door and lead him in, nothing short of a true gentleman. Once in on his side he drove them to his condo, the only place he had in Shiganshina. Inside it was much easier to hold Eren, unlike the way his hand rested atop Eren's in the console of the car. Upon entering he'd wrapped his arms needily around Eren's tiny middle and refused to let go of him.

God only knows what was on Levi's mind, Eren was thrilled yet anxious to try and ask, but he didn't have to. Levi was one step ahead, with his hands drawing Eren in closer to hold his waist even tighter. The brunette hadn't noticed when he wrapped his legs around Levi's hips or the direction they were headed in, until his back was met with a soft throw blanket. He was in Levi's bed, and Levi was crawling in too. Eren's heart erratically thumped in his chest, until the raven stopped, and plopped right down on top of the smaller boy, eliciting a huff from him before the man put his arms back around his waist. The brunette boy with pretty eyes and soft skin stared up at him, his legs pulling up to press against Levi's sides. Faye was going to be mad at him for making her worry so much, but he wasn't leaving his Alpha's side, not tonight.

“Where do I start with you…” he heard him mumble against his skin.

“Start with this life,” he whispered back, shivering as Levi's fingers slipped under his shirt.

“I'm a part-time actor. I don't have any major roles, which is why you must not have seen me before. When I'm not acting I’m traveling.”

“Traveling?” Eren teared up a bit, thinking that he moved around a lot in hopes to find him.

“I've been all over the world. Every single city in Sina, twice. I stayed a month or two in Rose… I can't believe you've been here in Maria all this time. Shiganshina is beautiful, though…” He took a bit of Eren's longer bangs in between his index and middle finger and played with it, “It's very fitting for you.” The brunette turned his face away, pulling his hair out from Levi's gentle fingers with him, and closed his tearful eyes. He started to shake under Levi, trembling with small whimpers and smaller gasps for air. Levi hushed him while he ran his thumb along Eren's cheekbone. He couldn't do much but listen as the Omega sobbed. His pheromones were thick with sharp, raging scents that pointed out distress. But Levi knew they were release. He needed this, to let everything out, and Levi had no intentions of stopping him, because he knew he could keep Eren safe while he went through it. He was stuck under the man and wouldn't be getting free to even think about hurting himself. Levi stopped shushing his precious boy and laid his forehead against Eren's cheek. Every once in a while he would have to pat his cheek and remind him to breathe, but aside from that all was well. The distressed scents started to stray, and he pulled them onto their side as Eren's cries turned soft and more into whimpers, and he resumed his hushing, calming him with his pheromones and his gentlest voice.

“I know, _I_ know…” he murmured, pulling him closer and playing with his hair, his other hand running in small motions up and down his back. “It's okay, _I'm_ here. _I've_ got you.” His hand went from Eren's hair to just behind his ear, and he started scratching there lightly, lolling his inner-wolf to sleep and making him breathe softly. “No more tears,” he whispered to him, kissing his face. “You don't have to cry anymore, my darling.”

“‘M s’happy…” he slurred, barely awake. He was exhausted. Through the time he was crying the sun had begun to set, and he couldn't register anything besides his Alpha and his warmth.

“Why are you ‘so happy,’ pumpkin?” Levi's face took on a smile he hadn't felt in years.

“You’re here.” His eyes closed all the way, a precious yawn breaking from his lips.

“Hey, hey,” the raven’s hands gripped softly onto his brunette’s face, “don't fall asleep yet, I have to take you home. You can't tell me where your home is if you're asleep.” Eren's face took on a sad expression, even with his barely-open eyes.

“You're leavin’ me?” He whimpered.

“Of course not, no, I won't ever leave you.” Levi then remembered hearing of a murder two years ago in this city, close to the store he found his beloved. It was a woman, and she had a teenage boy. “Sweetheart, who do you live with?”

“M’Aunt Faye.” Levi's heart broke even more, thinking that murder could've been Eren's very own mom. “Momma was killed, n’Dad killed himself.” The murder _was_ his mom's, he thought, and held onto Eren's hips tightly. Without his scratching he'd woken up again some, despite his eyes red and tired from crying so hard and for so long. “That's why I'm so happy I found you… I've got nothing else in the world…”

“I'm so sorry, that you had to go through losing them again. I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you sooner. But… you got to meet Faye in this lifetime, and I bet she's so proud of you.”

“I dropped out of school…”

“But you're making a living.”

“I think I got fired today…”

“That's okay, I have more inheritance money than I know what to do with by myself. You'll never have to work again.”

“She'll think I'm lazy…”

“No way, she'll think you found a good man who can take care of you like you deserve,” he smiled and nipped playfully at Eren's neck, making him laugh softly. “And you definitely deserve it. And you deserve to be happy. I'm going to make you happy for the rest of your life and you can't do anything that could change my mind.” Levi buried his nose in Eren's scent gland, taking in the scent of strawberries. It took the Omega a good while, but he finally spoke again, and everything about him was light at that moment and then on out.

“You are a good man.” His voice was soft, his eyes almost a little distant as he talked gently to his lover. “You’ve always been a good man. The best man I've ever known.”

“I'm touched and honored you think so highly of me. Let's get you back to Faye so I can steal you back,” he started to get up, only to have Eren's fingers wrap around his wrist, making him stop curiously. This form was much larger than his last life’s, and Eren's was much smaller than his, and so it felt right to loom over him and actually be taller.

“No… no… I want to... to mate, first…”

“Eren Jaeger, you are always so ahead of yourself. Won't your aunt be mad at me for taking you before even talking to her?”

“Mikasa might be.” Levi chuckled at him and leaned back down to press their lips together once again. Kissing was normal, they had done it plenty of times in their last life. Even at the very last moment, the very last breath they took, when the queen had called for their treason punishable by death. The only mercy they were allowed was to be offed together. But in these bodies they were able to do more. They were allowed to do things they hadn't been able to experience in their last life. Mating, sex, making love, and having children, were all luxuries that they couldn't have. In the midst of the war, there was no room or time for being easy with each other. They did what they could, but they had never been able to go all the way. Thinking of their past life made Levi sad, though. He pulled away from Eren again, looking down into his eyes.

“I’m sorry I hurt you back then, so many times.”

“I forgave you then.” Eren's smile brought him back before he could delve further into why he hated himself back then so much. His lips found Eren's again before he started to undress his lower half. He cursed the Omega’s jeans for being nearly skin tight, and praised his cutesy underwear, plain but much like an Omega _would_ wear. They looked to be girl’s, and he figured Eren couldn't have been any big underneath them, he was a small Omega, and Omegas by nature were smaller in _all_ sizes. He gave the boy’s hip a firm pat just to listen to him whine before he pulled away. Chastely, he kissed Eren's neck before moving to his stomach, kissing what skin had been exposed from his hoodie riding up, all the way down to the hem of his light blue panties. They were far from sexy, but they were simple and cute, he wouldn't expect any less from his Omega. He nuzzled down against the soft fabric, hiding his own reddening cheeks. It wasn't exactly embarrassment, rather, it was Eren's dizzying cuteness, and finally being able to be intimate with his gorgeous boy. He sighed without thinking about it, and he felt Eren tense up, a little moan leaving him. The brunette's head was already spinning, and he hadn't even been properly touched yet. Levi had pulled back before two thick thighs could come up against his head, and they pressed together shyly. It was quite endearing how sensitive his love was, he assumed he'd never ventured as far down that path from all his stress and found it fitting that his first time being touched was by Levi's very own fingers. He put his hands on either side of Eren's thighs, making sure they couldn't part, before he nosed against his entrance through the panties, his slick starting to spill out. It had an intoxicating aroma, only to be rivaled by Eren's natural scent. He watched as he kissed through the thin fabric as more and more slick spilled. A spot of the light blue material was wet. Levi licked his lips, much like a hungry wolf licking its chops while it stared down its next meal, only he was more sincere. He let the brunette's thighs go, and they not-so-gracefully fell open while he moaned shyly for his Alpha's ears.

The raven slid a finger under his Omega’s panties, pulling them over until he found himself buried between the boy's thighs, suckling lightly on the soft skin. Eren's slick was getting on his chin, his own pupils blown while he lapped up the sweet liquid. He had to hold the brunette's thighs down so they didn't go back up and keep him from what was his. The thought made him growl a little, Eren's shivering form tensing up, his inner-wolf was beginning to show out, and it was primal all of a sudden. Primal, but coherent, and gentle. He wouldn't ever hurt his eren, especially not like this. His lips found their way to the bulb again at the tip of his entrance. Omegas were interesting, with how they managed to live with two different sexual organs. The truth was one was for pregnancy, and the other was less for sex. They could both be used, however. He gave the tiny pearl, wet with Eren's slick and his own saliva, a hard suck before letting off of it with a “pop” and another kiss pressed into it, and he could hear every little noise Eren made as he squirmed. His teeny body was so sensitive, it was hard for Levi to imagine Eren had ever thought about anything remotely sexual with the way it was acting.

“Do you want my knot?” He asked gently, massaging the thick lips of Eren's smooth cunt.

“Y-Yeah,” the brunette moaned back without hesitation.

“You might get pregnant.”

“I want it, I want you to make me yours.”

“You're already mine,” the raven murmured, seconds prior to his tongue running along Eren's slicked-up slit, then slipping in. It was his turn then to tense up, as he tasted his love's sickeningly sweet juices straight from the source. He felt he could drink only this nectar for the rest of his life and never get tired of its taste. If it was what had been meant to lure in Alphas of all sorts for breeding, he was certain it would have worked without fail. His Omega seemed not to have experienced a heat yet, he was ever grateful that he'd found Eren and would be able to help him through his first one, and all the rest of them. But that was unimportant to him at that moment.

What _was_ important to him then was the Omega’s trembling hips and how much slick was rolling off his tongue. He lapped the slick up again, in one long stroke of his tongue, flattened out against the pinkened skin, running over the throbbing bud before he leaned back. His hands stroked Eren's thighs tenderly, until he was certain they wouldn't snap back up and close himself off to Levi, and then he gave them a gentle pat. Eren's trembling was far from stopping. His hands slid down towards the mound of soft skin, pulling apart the hole, but sure not to tear it. He pressed his tongue in once more, hearing Eren's gasp when it felt against his tight walls. Nothing made him more elated than knowing Eren trusted him enough to be doing such things with him. After several minutes of his tongue working Eren up, his thumbs massaging the plump lips around the Omega's slicked crevice, Levi finally felt his boy start shaking, tensing and throbbing from the inside. Eren was holding onto the sheets tightly, whimpers and small cries escaping his lips. He couldn't deny the wet spots on the bed from both Levi's ministrations and his own tears, and it made his face flush furiously. His voice cracked finally, Levi blowing cool air gently onto his throbbing organ, before he played with it with his tongue, looking up at him every once in a while to see his flustered face. His stomach felt tight as his gut clenched up, and he felt something deeper inside of him throbbing. It felt empty, and he understood it was part of mating then that, despite his lack of knowledge of it, the place he wanted Levi most was between his legs. His hands gripped the sheets tighter, grip wavering as was his composure, and before he knew what was happening his breaths turned short and his whole body tensed, and then Levi pulled away, leaving him tense and trembling in his spot. His hand, however, pressed against Eren's lower stomach, driving him crazy as he gasped and grabbed at his hand. The raven made quick work of getting his shirt off before laying his chin on the bed, kissing and sucking Eren's pretty flower while he continued to shiver, before splaying his tongue out over his lips and giving a few kitten licks, then slowly rubbing the bud with his slick-covered thumb. Eren jumped while he chanted his Alpha's name in hurried pants. He smiled and watched as the boy threw his head back while his thighs trembled, until he whined, almost unpleasantly. It definitely sounded pained, but he knew it was a good pain. With the whine came an unholy bunch of slick along with the thick whiteness Eren had never made before, that all found its way onto Levi's tongue. The Omega's next breath was loud and it sounded more like a gasp for air. Eren's hands met with Levi's quickly, pulling it off his overly sensitive clit and holding it. levi messed with it with his other hand instead, milking Eren of every last drop of cum. By the time he was finished, which wasn't very long after, Levi kissed back up Eren's body and nuzzled against his cheek.

“How was your very first orgasm?” He asked gently, petting the Omega's stomach, knowing it must feel strange to him. Eren's tear-filled eyes met his own as he spoke.

“It felt so good… but I was scared…”

“Are you scared now?” Eren shook his head to Levi's question.

“No… and I still want you to mate me.”

“I think it's only right that since your first orgasm was for me, your second be with me.” He kissed the brunette's cheek before lying down on top of his chest, hands going under his sweatshirt for a bit to play with his chest. “I can't believe this, simply cannot.”

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Eren asked him worriedly.

“Oh no, nothing is wrong. I'm so amazed by your body. You're only waiting for me to knot you or even give you pups and your chest is already getting more plump.”

“Oh… no… they've been that way since I was fourteen. I thought something was wrong with me.”

“Well… have you been thinking of mating with me since then?” His flushed face was enough to get the answer from. “Precious boy, tell me how you've never had an orgasm or even touched yourself with that always on your mind.”

“I never thought of it like that…” Eren mumbled. “I thought of it as loving and it… it just made me happy. Sometimes a little dizzy, maybe.” The older man smiled down at him, pushing one hand below him, making Eren gasp again.

“W-Wait don’t-” his plea went ignored as Levi played with him again, eliciting more slick and even more moans.

His finger pressed into the slippery hole, thrusting gently in and out, joined by another two shortly after. The slick made everything a lot easier when it came to opening eren up.

“How many fingers do you think I can fit inside you while you're slicking like this?” Levi asked teasingly, and Eren's only expression aside from pleasure was dumbfounded. The older smiled at him before pushing in his fourth finger, using his thumb to gently circle the bundle of nerves. Eren was whining and pleading for Levi to stop, and to take him instead, but Levi didn't listen until a sharp whimper escaped the boy. He slid his digits out carefully, wiping them off on the sheets. “That noise there meant you're feeling it again, hm?” The boy nodded quickly. “I'll fix it then, alright?”

“Yeah- yeah… please…”

“You're sure you want me to knot you? If you end up _with child_ I’ll be _uber_ upset if you don't keep it.” Levi pouted childishly and made his Omega giggle, though breathlessly.

“I wouldn't ever get rid of something we made together,” his soft voice allowed him, and Levi's heart swelled up in his chest. He was so in love it hurt. He bit his lip, taking off the rest of his clothes, leaving Eren's sweatshirt on so he didn't freeze, before taking some of the slick and coating his member in it. He nearly moaned himself at the realization it was Eren's slick covering him so nicely, but opted to bite his lower lip instead. He held the length and let it plop down on his Omega, rubbing against the crevice teasingly just to watch him gasp as he waited so patiently.

After what felt like forever, the Alpha finally pressed his tip against the brunette's sex. He pushed the tip just barely into the opening, making Eren shiver as he did so. He gripped Eren's hands gently, lacing their fingers together to hold his hands down. The boy whined at him, asking him without words to move. He glanced down at the perfect boy beneath him, making eye contact as he took a deep breath in, making him do so at the same time, as he held onto Eren's hands tighter, softly running his thumb over the Omega's.

Eren's deep breath staggered into a loud gasp as Levi plunged the whole of his length in. The Omega teared up, his nails digging into Levi's skin as he whimpered. The man sighed, looking pitifully down at his love. Seeing him in such a state was heartbreaking, because he was in pain, and even more so because it was his fault. He waited until Eren pulled himself together again, sighing shakily as he gave a nod to continue on. It hurt less with each time Levi entered, until finally it barely hurt at all, aside from the nausea he felt as Levi pushed a little deeper in certain motions. The bed was a mess with all the slick coating the thick, gray comforter that they were on top of. The youth’s walls started to close around Levi, and his own knot started to swell with each slow thrust.

“Are you sure you want me to knot you?” Levi asked, his voice shaky.

“Yesyesyes I want you to knot me-” Eren squeaked out before a weary moan left his throat. Levi moved his hips a bit faster, making the Omega moan louder.

“If you want me to knot you,” his hips pulled away, leaving Eren feeling almost empty, “then I'm _going_ ,” he pushed back in, deeper than he'd gone before, he was able to see an outline of himself in Eren's stomach that made him bite his lip only for a second before he pulled back out a bit more, continuing the same pattern with each of his more emphasized words, “to _make sure,_ that I _fill you,_ with _all_ of my _pups._ ” Eren sat up some, his knees almost up to his chest as he slicked around Levi's member, coating it again, that time mixed with a white substance he was only introduced to moments before. The Alpha grunted, thrusting into his Omega deeply while he trembled, unable to pull back with the way the brunette was tightened around his swollen knot, before he released himself, spilling his thick seed into Eren's womb. He did as he promised, and watched as just a bit of his cum spilled out over his knot.

Eren shook one of his hands free, placing it on the lower part of his stomach, where his skin was exposed. Levi flinched when he pressed down, feeling it against his member, and Eren moaned softly, his thighs resting against the ruined cover. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't speak yet. So instead, he chose to lay his head against the pillow and look pretty for Levi while he laid there, breathlessly panting, with his eyes closed. With an exhausted sigh, Levi laid on top of him, still buried deeply inside his Omega's wetness. His knot had a while before it would go down, so he took the time he had to play with Eren's hair, and kiss up his neck, followed by a chaste kiss that made him press his forehead to Eren's.

“I don't want to leave the house now…” he mumbled, still petting Eren's thick locks. “Is it alright if I call your Aunt Faye and talk to her?” The brunette nodded, his hands against Levi's muscular chest. “Good, because I couldn't control myself if we went out. Alphas are protective-” he blinked at Eren covering his mouth with his soft, delicate hand, as he smiled up at the man. Levi just smiled back before pulling his throw blanket over them from the foot of the bed. He'd accidentally moved a certain way in the process, making Eren jolt and let out a whine. His face flushed a moment after as he laid back down, and Levi nuzzled his cheek lovingly. “You felt it move around inside you, didn't you?” He asked, voice low in Eren's ears, to which he gave another nod and chuckled. He mumbled an “I love you” before turning on their sides and letting him snuggle up comfortably, all the while still inside him.


End file.
